Romeo & Juliet
by yooniessi
Summary: I don't know... Kazuma's in love with her... And I'm engaged to this guy... Is this the best decision that I should make...? *A little different from the original story*
1. Chapter 1: Start of a new year

**Chapter 1: Romeo & Juliet**

**A/N: Hello~ 3rd Fanfic for Kaze no Stigma! :O I hope this piece of creation that I made would turn out good as well. ;D It's not really like Shakespeare's R&J kind of story. **

**NOTE: This time, Kazuma and Ayano will not have their wind and fire magic, so don't ask ~ Oh and so as the rest. THERE'S NO SUCH THING AS MAGIC IN THIS STORY!**

_Ayano's POV_

"I'm going off now!" I called out to my father and waved at him. It was a new start of the year, also, a new day at school where we will have new classmates and teachers. I was really hoping that Yukari and Nanase would be in the same class as I was. Making new friends are so tough.

I slipped my foot into my shoes and begun to walk out of my house gate. The morning is so refreshing and cool. You could almost see different school uniforms and students walking together heading to the train station or to school.

I was fortunate, you could say that. A 5 minutes walk from my house to my school. I was glad that my house was really near to my school.

I decided to meet my 2 best friends; Yukari and Nanase, and then we would head to the official notice board that the teachers will put up for events and activities. Of course there would be important notices as well.

Our notice board was a little too exaggerating. No, it's height was too exaggerating. It was almost as tall as a tree, except that it was horizontal.

We scanned through the list of different classes that we might enter. Yukari said that the classes varies the grades that you have in the previous year. I was a little afraid that I might be in the last class, since my grades were always low. Nanase would probably be in the first class, if not, either the second or the third. Yukari would be average.

Indeed, I was being separated by these classes. I was in the last third class! Yukari and Nanase were in the same class. The 4th class. There were a total of 12 classes in one level, I could imagine how many people there were if the whole school assembled together.

But I got depressed. I was really hoping and wishing all night that Yukari and Nanase would be in the same class as me. Now we're separated, there's not much fun at break time. I couldn't even ask homework from the both of them!

I definitely need to buck up. I won't let this matter pull me down. I'll swear that I'll study and study and study, and next year I might have a better chance to be with Yukari and Nanase. But I might have new friends, and they might have gone even better. I'm really glad I didn't swear yet.

Who knows who will I end up with? New classmates, new teachers, new classes. This might be an uninteresting and un-fun year for me.

"Unlucky you, Ayano," Yukari said, breaking my thoughts as we headed to our new classes.

"Don't bother starting the topic please," I groaned as Nanase nodded her head to Yukari.

"But... After school we could hang out together! Oh and maybe, _maybe_, our break time might be the same as yours!" Yukari said, comforting me by putting her arms around me.

"Maybe..." I muttered and looked away. I couldn't even see them in class already!

"Come on, don't let this matter bother you. I'm sure you can make new friends," Nanase said and frowned. They were already nearing to their classroom. As for me, I had to walk further so that I would reach my classroom.

"Yeah I guess, so... Will we meet after school today?" I asked, hoping that they will say yes. I would be bored to death after school like this.

They nodded their head and smiled at me, and then they opened their classroom door. "Bye Ayano! See you after school at your classroom!" Yukari said and waved to me.

I gave a worried look and waved back. My stomach didn't feel good but I need to head to my classroom. I reluctantly dragged my feet and headed my way to my own classroom.

Here it is, I could almost see the "signboard" on my classroom door saying, "Welcome to hell!" in bloody words. I could freak out if I saw that, but I know that that was just my imagination.

I reluctantly opened my classroom door slowly, and took a peek at my own classroom. Normal, like last year. Except for me I guess.

"Hey, you're blocking this door. Do you want to go in or what?" Oops, I didn't know I was blocking someone. Someone who's so excited to go into the classroom? I turned my back, he was tall. My face was at his chest and I looked up. He had brown hair, reddish-orange kind of eyes.

Deciding not to reply back, I fully opened the classroom door and went in casually and took a seat near the window. Every year I would take that seat, without fail. No one dared to snatch that seat away from me though, I don't know why.

"Move away, I want to sit here," That guy from just now suddenly spoke behind me.

Aren't guys suppose to be gentlemen? What's with this guy! Speaking so rudely in front of me!

"I was here first, go find somewhere else," I said and glared at him. This guy's getting on my nerves.

"So what if you were here first? Ayano Kannagi, don't think you're a Kannagi you can order people around just because you're rich," That bastard said out loud to the whole class.

"And don't think you're so clever that you can order people around as well! I was the one who got this seat first!" I shouted back. First day of school and my life sucked.

He rolled his eyes. I wanted to punch him badly, but I decided not to give a bad impression on myself in front of other people. "Quit wasting my time and get off this seat."

"You quit wasting my time and get off my back and go find another seat!" I shouted. I was really hoping that the teacher would come in and stop HIM from bothering me. Not that I'm scared of him. This bastard needs to go to hell.

My wish did came true, the teacher was right behind him and staring at the both of us.

"What's happening here? Shouting at each other on the first day of school!"

I must stand up for myself, "I took this seat first but he wanted this seat and came talking like he's the boss of this whole school!"

"What if I said I was?" That guy said and smirked at me. I glared at him, wanting to kill him and send him to hell. How the heck did he knew my name in the first place!

"Calm down the both of you, especially you," She pointed at me and my jaw dropped. Why me when I was the one who took this seat first! "Hey, why don't you go look for another seat? There are other seats beside the windows as well."

"Yeah whatever," That bastard trailed off and sat behind me. Behind me... I felt like he's going to plan something and do something bad and evil to me. Like, maybe making me fall down when I'm trying to sit on my chair?

Let's hope not, if not, I'm so gonna crush his head!

I decided to calm myself down and not let that matter bother me. I must concentrate this year, I MUST!

The teacher started to take attendance and everyone was present today. I even found out that bastard guy's name was Kazuma Yagami. Such a stupid and weird name, suits him after all.

I giggled at my own thought, only to found out that the teacher was staring at me weirdly. Once I found out that they were all staring at me, I felt a kick on my chair behind. I turned around and shot a glare at that guy.

"Okay, I'll continue then... Hitomi?"

"Yes!"

"Hikari?" 

"Yes!"

"Ayame?"

"Yes!"

"Ayano?"

"Huh?"

Everyone giggled at my response. Very unfortunate, I was busy staring at the window, and at the birds. When I heard my name, I immediately snapped out of it and thought that someone was calling me.

I flushed at my response and shook my head, "Yes!".

_End of Ayano's POV_

_Kazuma's POV_

She's such a real klutz, and if you don't know who am I talking about, it's that Ayano Kannagi who refused to give up her seat. I smirked, I guess I bumped into a tsundere. **(Tsundere: A Japanese character development process that describes a person who is initially cold and even hostile towards another person before gradually showing their warm side over time. Copied from Wiki LOL. Rough description about them :/)**

No but wait, she might not be warm inside. But whatever. Tsundere type of personalities are not really my type anyways. But they are really fun to bully. **(I did not just type that.)**

I don't know why but my life is really boring, you can say that. Entering a school was not my dream, but I was bored and decided to find out how school life's like.

You could say that I'm an orphan. My father and mother dumped me and I'm not so sure what happened to them. All I know that my little brother is still alive, of course. They dumped me about 4 years ago when they couldn't manage to support me any further. My little brother was around 10 years old or so. I couldn't really remember, but not that I cared that much as well since they are not my family anymore.

I managed to get money by working as a freelancer, getting jobs from random places, helping other people out. I found myself interested in kung-fu, and judo as well and got the money to learn it. The master is really kind to me when I first started. I told him my life and he took me in and supported me for around 3 years. That was when I started to be independent and work for myself. Of course I did thank my master and promised to come back.

He also know that I'm entering into this school and gave me some money to take care of myself. Before I left my own family, the people around me always bullies me. Hitting me, beating me up. I couldn't defend myself at all because I was ganged up on. But now, even if you try to hit me, I could kill you fast. Thanks to all the training given by my master.

Anyway, I hoped that this year's school would be interesting. Don't need to be fun, since I'm not a fun person at all.

I wondered and stared at my classmates, until someone caught my attention. I think her name was Hitomi or something. She had long light pink hair and chocolate brown eyes. She's like … perfect. She looked really kind and pretty, even more, her skin... She's almost like an angel.

I stared at her for quite a while and decided to talk and hang out with her later. Maybe fate brought the both of us together in a … classroom. Whatever.

The next lesson was boring. The teacher introduced himself and we had to introduce ourself as well. So that he could get to know us more. I rolled my eyes, hoping that he didn't catch that.

But when it was time for break time, I found my body moving closer to Hitomi by myself.

_End of Kazuma's POV_

_Ayano's POV_

Finally! Break time! About time where boredom stopped! The first thing in my head was to head over to Yukari and Nanase's classroom and see if their break time was the same as our's. But this girl with her group of friends went over to my table and stopped me.

"Hello there, my name's Hitomi," She said brightly and smiled to me. She even took her hands out.

"Uhh... Hello, my name's Ayano," I said, a little surprised because someone would actually dared to come up to me.

"And my name's Rin!" The other girl on Hitomi's right said.

"And the name's Haruhi," The other girl on Hitomi's left said.

"Glad to meet you," I said and smiled. I also noticed that bastard Kazuma Yagami coming over here. I wonder what's he up to.

He then turned and headed back to his own seat! Looks like I mistook that movement, but never mind. If he dares to do anything wrong to anyone, I'm not going to let him off! **(She hits really hard OwO)**

But Hitomi then went over to Kazuma and begun to talk to him! I stood up and went beside her, just in case he decided to do something to her or anyone!

_End of Ayano's POV_

_Kazuma's POV_

Geez, I almost walked to Hitomi's seat. That was a little close. She walked over to that tsundere klutz and begun to talk to her. But I decided to drop what I was gonna do and headed back to my seat. I even noticed Ayano staring at me, almost glaring at me when I was heading back to my own seat. What's her problem anyways?

I stared out of the window, this sure is going to be boring. But after I snapped out of it, I saw Hitomi right in front of me. I almost gave a question mark on what she was going to do but... she started.

"Hey, my name's Hitomi. You must be Kazuma right?" She said and smiled at me. She's definitely an angel sent down from heaven.

"Yeah, don't bother to introduce. I know all your names," I said, with no emotion. After said that, that tsundere klutz headed over beside Hitomi.

"Listen there! If you dare to bully anyone, I swear I'll never let you live!" Stupid tsundere klutz said.

I rolled my eyes. "Can you even touch me in the first place? Besides, I have yet to bully anyone yet." This girl's annoying the hell out of me.

"I'm warning you, arrogant bastard," She said.

"You can warn all you want, stupid klutz," I throw back at her.

"!" She shot me a glare and headed back to her seat. I could even tell that she was crossing her arms, fuming mad.

"You two sure hate each other after that incident," Hitomi giggled.

I nodded my head casually and agreed at her statement. She giggled even more and headed back to her own seat. I stared at her while she walked. She's such a beauty.

I turned and faced the front again, only seeing that klutz bringing her lunch box and heading out of the classroom.

Facing back at the window and staring at the clouds, I begun to decide my plans for everything for the school.

_End of Kazuma's POV_

_Ayano's POV_

That stupid arrogant bastard! Who does he think he is? I could practically feel my head burning. I so want to kill him. I tightened my fists and stormed towards the corridor way which also leads to Yukari and Nanase's classroom.

I couldn't wait to inform Yukari and Nanase about this! This is like the first time where someone actually made me so mad!

But then again, why am I so mad anyway? I could ignore him for life! Yeah! That's what I can do! I should calm myself down anyways.

I reached Yukari and Nanase's classroom, only to found out that they are still having their dreadful lessons. I became depressed and dreadful as well. Now my school life sucked, staying in this classroom. Why do I have to be seperated? It's so hard to find new friends...

I dragged my feet and headed back to my own classroom. My tummy began to growl, wanting food. But it wasn't that loud that other people could hear it. That would be so embarrassing.

I begun to take out the cover of my lunch box and stared at the food. For the first time, I prepared this myself. Rice with seaweed, egg rolls, fishcakes that are decorated like bears. I smiled at my lunch box, hoping my first attempt of cooking taste good.

But before the rice could reach my mouth, the irritating voice behind me spoke up.

"Wow, if you're going to eat everything, then you might get fat. Also, those doesn't even look good."

I almost broke my spoon. My head burned again, must he make such horrible comments? He doesn't know that that was my first attempt!

"THAT WAS MY FIRST ATTEMPT, STUPID! STOP COMMENTING ON OTHER PEOPLE ALREADY!" I snapped and hit my fist onto his table.

"Well whatever," He only said that and faced back to the window.

That damned bastard. May he be cursed without any girlfriends! I calmed myself down and sat back at my seat, taking the spoon of rice and ate it.

Indeed, it was a little burnt. I gulped it down, ignoring the burnt taste and tried the pancakes. They were really salty and a little uncooked. I almost wanted to spit it out but I decided not to. If not that stupid guy behind me would start to comment again.

Right after I finished eating, I drank a can of my favorite chocolate drink and the teacher came in. So we stopped what we're doing and stood up to greet the teacher, then we started off another lesson until the end of school.

I couldn't wait till the end of school though, I could complain like hell because of that guy. Yukari and Nanase would be together with me as well!

_End of Ayano's POV_

**A/N: Chapter 1 done. Please review and tell me how was it x.x I hope it was okay D: Am sorry for no Kazuma x Ayano yet, but there will be sooooon I guess.**


	2. Chapter 2: School sucks!

**Chapter 2: Romeo & Juliet**

**A/N: I made a mistake on the previous chapter :/ It was suppose to be fishcakes, not pancakes LOL! Btw thanks for all your support!**

_Ayano's POV_

Well finally! After school time! About time those teachers released us already. They should have gone easy on us since it's the first day of school! I so hate this year, but I hope I did make improvements on that.

Anyway, I met Yukari and Nanase outside my classroom and we begun to walk, talking about our new classes and how we felt about it. I kind of felt left out though, since Yukari and Nanase were in the same class.

But once they asked me, I kind of got "hyper" and told them how I felt about my class.

"Two words. It sucked. Especially on the first day of school," I rolled my eyes, still could not forget about that incident.

"Soooo... I suppose you did not make any friends? Or you were all alone?" Nanase asked.

"I did talk to someone. Her name's Hitomi, and there's her other two friends Rin and Haruhi. They seemed pretty nice though. They came up to me when it was break time," I told them.

"How's that sucked?" Yukari questioned, a little confused.

"Besides that, there's a freaking bastard guy named Kazuma Yagami who was so rude to me on the first day of school!" I said, almost wanting to tear my school bag apart.

"Hey, calm down alright, what did he do?" Nanase held onto my shoulder to calm me down. I did, but with this topic, my anger will never cool.

"Firstly, when I was at the classroom door, he went and said I was blocking his way! He could have said excuse me!" I shouted. That incident wasn't really that irritable, but the 2nd and 3rd one REALLY was.

"Wow, so how were you blocking his way anyway? Your classroom door's too small or something?" Yukari asked.

"N-no... I was just sort of... peeking and wondering what my class would look like... And I held the door and didn't notice him behind me," I sighed, it was part of my fault anyway since I was sort of blocking his way.

Yukari and Nanase begun to smile, "Okay okay, so what did he do next? You said 'firstly' anyway."

"The next one was more stupid. When I was gonna sit at my usual seat, he went up to me and said that that was his seat! But I got there first! Not only that, he said that really rude!" I shouted, my anger started again.

"Woah, does he have issues with you or something? This is like the first time I've heard a guy like this," Nanase said.

"Who knows, we quarreled on the first day of school. I practically left a bad impression on myself," I shrugged as we made our way out of the school gate.

"Tough luck, Ayano," Yukari said and giggled.

"Yeah I guessed as much," I sighed, wanting to drop the subject and have fun with my two best friends. "We should go to our favorite cake shop again!"

Both Yukari and Nanase agreed, to our surprise, we saw Hitomi, Rin and Haruhi inside as well.

"Hey Ayano! Surprised to see you here as well!" Called out Hitomi.

"Yeah, what a coincidence," I smiled at her. "Oh by the way, this is Hitomi, Rin and Haruhi, they are from my class. And this is Yukari and Nanase, they're from my previous classes; also my best friends."

"Oh I see, shall we hang out with each other then?" Hitomi smiled.

"Yeah sure!"

_End of Ayano's POV_

_Hitomi's POV_

I've heard rumors of Ayano being fierce, and not kind at all. I didn't really believed in anyone not being kind at all. I'm sure that there are some kindness in them. I was a little glad that I was able to put in the same class as Ayano. In fact, she was quite warm and cute. But once you bully her, she's as fierce as a tiger.

We hanged out in the cake shop for quite a while, they were fun people. I don't understand why they were scared of her anyways. We could even become best friends after all.

Sadly, my grades were no better. I'm so weak even though I put in all my best. My parents told me it was okay since I did my best. I was so glad that they understood me and gave me more encouragement, and not stress. They would even take me out during the weekends at time.

Oh and I sort of hate people that bullies the weak. They are so annoying, and just trying to attract attention from other people. If anyone tries to bully anyone, they are gonna get it from me!

So anyway, after we part our ways, saying goodbye to each other, I decided to go home and concentrate on my homework and studies. It's a start of the new year, I don't want to be failing my first test anyway.

When I stepped inside my house, no one was inside. There was even a small piece of paper note hanging on the door, "We're out! Do prepare dinner for yourself at home or outside! Have fun!" Must be my mom's writing.

I then took out the piece of paper and headed back to my own room to shower, and then start on my homework. My room was... pretty girlish. Almost pink everywhere. Not that I'm rich, but when I was young, light pink was really my type of color, especially when my hair color was naturally this way. **(Such a thing LOL!)**

I don't have any siblings, any pets, the only living things living in my house are only both my parents and I myself. So sad right? I wished I have at least one sibling, I could at least have more fun. I should ask my parents to do that one more time so that I will have another younger sibling.

I practically giggled at my own silly thought, and also thinking what their reaction would be like.

_End of Hitomi's POV_

_Kazuma's POV_

School was indeed boring. I was a little thankful to my "father" that he didn't entered me into any school. I rolled my eyes, of course that was sarcastic. He didn't even cared about me at all. What, did he think I was big enough to take care of myself while he go busy and take care of my little brother?

I decided to take the long way, instead of the short way. There was really no reason actually, but I was just bored. Especially when no one would be at my own apartment.

I heaved a deep sigh, and walked through this deserted pathway. The wind was really strong though, it was like someone controlling it. The next moment I saw that familiar looking red headed walking from the other side. What's she doing in this deserted place anyway? She'll ask me the same, so I didn't bother to call out to her. She'll probably annoy me again.

But next, I saw 3 guys following her closely. Now I see why she got pulled here. Serves her right.

Should I help her? Seeing a classmate in trouble, but she's so mean. I wonder why are those 3 guys hitting on her anyway. She's not even hot, for God's sake.

She was surrounded by those 3 guys, I wanna see how she could handle that. I'll help her once she's weak, but now this show's exciting. If only I have popcorns...

But when I turned around and looked back again, those 3 guys were already beaten up. And she was walking casually like nothing happened. Wow, so much for a klutz. I wanna see if she could beat me up. I smirked at my idea, it was a little playful, but who cares? She could hate me all she wants.

I sneaked up on her quickly, holding her waist and letting my hand cover her mouth. She's a little strong, and violent too. Oh and I'm pretty sure she doesn't know who am I yet, she's gonna blast if she knows.

"MMMPPPHHH!" I ignored her muffling sounds and dragged her to a nearby tree. When she was about to kick me, I was so glad I dodged it in time. Crazy and violent girl. She couldn't even touch me.

After settling her down, she immediately stood up, attempting to kick and punch me. Of course she failed.

"Y-YOU?"

"What, I just wanted to test how strong you were," I smirked and decided to provoke her even more. "But you weren't strong enough to touch me." She sent a flying kick over and she hit the tree. I wanted to laugh, but decided not to, I was afraid she would cry in front of me.

"Shut up! You stupid idiot bastard! Quit fooling me already!" Ayano shouted at me and picked her bag up, like she admitted defeat.

"Oh wait, hold up. That would teach you a lesson to not walk home alone, and also, some strong perverts like me, might rape you. And you couldn't even defeat them! So you should train more," I nodded my head.

"So you admitted that you're a pervert. AND I'M NOT THAT WEAK LIKE YOU THINK! Today I was... Out of my mind so I couldn't concentrate well in defeating someone!" She tried to defend herself.

"Oh really? Shall we have a real match tomorrow?" I asked, smirking.

"Oh yes, we shall. Just you wait, arrogant bastard."

"That was a cool nickname you gave to me, thanks."

She begun to walk in the same direction where my home is, I had no choice but to "follow" her, because my house was in the same direction.

"Quit following me already," She glared.

"My house is this way as well, I'm not following you."

"Oh, right." I could see her rolling her eyes.

To our great and shocking surprise, the both of us lived in the same apartment. Wow, okay this year's gonna be great.

"You must be joking, THIS is your house too?" She shouted as we reached the entrance of the lift.

"Yeah I guess...?" I said, scratching my head.

She turned her head and didn't bother to answer back. Oh wow, she lived in the 18th story. I was in the 13th. A little far, so that would be great.

"Well, see ya in school tomorrow," I said and waved, without any emotion.

"Yeah well, bye," She said, still angry at what happened just now.

_End of Kazuma's POV_

_Ayano's POV_

So much for this year! I think my life just got worst! I wanted to hit my head against the wall and forget about everything. Oh or maybe I could ask my parents to transfer me over to another school! Yeah right, like I am that rich. And it would be so troublesome anyway.

"I'm back," I called out and opened my front door.

My father was at the balcony, sitting there as usual. He's getting older and I will need to earn money as well. He nodded my head once he saw me. "How's school today?"

I paused for a while, thinking about that bastard. It was definitely not fine, I want to quit school! I wanted to tell my father that, but decided not to. "It was totally... great!" I lied and plastered a fake smile over my face.

"I see, did you went into the same class as your two best friends?"

"Nah. I was in the 10th class. They were in the 4th class," I replied moodily as I leaned on the sofa. I wished we weren't separated, they could have spoke up for me earlier! Stupid Kazuma.

"Oh I see, go wash up then," My father said.

"Yeah okay then," I walked to my room and left my bag on my bed. Getting ready the towels and clothes as well. A nice and warm shower would help and cool me down. No wait I mean cold shower then. Homework, study, music, pen, pencil, all checked. Time to start on-

Beep! My phone rang. It was a message, from Yukari. I guessed she wanted to talk, but no harm messaging her back anyway. Except I must not get carried away, otherwise I shall not forgive myself! Just joking, that would be a little too serious.

Anyway, I did like what I told myself to. CONCENTRATE! And not get distracted by the phone beside me. Although, I would peek at it at times because I couldn't help it!

I studied till 10PM, with dinner on my side, I didn't left my study table at all. Only once where I had to use the toilet. It was all in all good, I finally managed to write a History essay about Stalin's rise to power. It was a little confusing though, but so far so good. I was so lucky that I had my textbook as well. They gave good information.

Anyway, I decided to head to bed early, so that I could have a good night sleep and rest.

_End of Ayano's POV_

**End of Chapter 2 as well :D**

**A/N: I could sort of tell that this chapter was a little boring D: School's reopening for me! And I haven't done my homework, so great. I'm such a slacker unlike Ayano ;P~ I doubt I wouldn't even cared. Joking joking. Till the next chapter, peepz~ **


End file.
